


heartbeat

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Daichi shifts over on the bed a little more. Kuroo’s shoulders are so broad, even when he’s turned sideways like he is. Hospital beds really weren’t made for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> More saso fills, this time with a lil bit of angst ;)

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Daichi shifts over on the bed a little more. Kuroo’s shoulders are so broad, even when he’s turned sideways like he is. Hospital beds really weren’t made for two people. He tilts his head back into the pillow and looks up at Kuroo, who’s got his hand propped under his head and is grinning down at him smugly. “Only if you want to. But if you’re going to do it you might want to hurry up before the nurse comes back.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Kuroo’s smirk broadens. “You’re playing it cool, but I can hear that heart monitor.”

“Hey, that’s cheating.”

Kuroo just looks at him for a minute. He licks his lips and forces his heartbeat down. It’s not as if he hasn’t had lots of practice, he thinks, past the point of bitterness. It’s definitely the place for it, but not the time. Kuroo is here, and that’s enough to dispel all his worries and fears. “Better?” he asks quietly once the heart rate monitor is beeping at a less frequent pace.

Kuroo hums and leans down, kissing him squarely but softly on the lips. He pulls back, just as Daichi is pressing closer. “If you need to stop me, stop me.”

Daichi nods, but he thinks it wouldn’t be such a bad way to die. Not that the nurses would let him get that far. Especially since he hasn’t signed his DNR yet. Maybe a few months ago he would have, but not now.

Kuroo’s lips brush his again, and Daichi lifts his arm to curl around Kuroo’s strong back. His lips part before Kuroo can even ask them to, and he sucks Kuroo’s tongue into his mouth, over-eager, but maybe understandably so. Kuroo doesn’t laugh, but he returns the passion, biting at his lips and flicking his tongue across deep corners of his mouth. The hand that’s not underneath him ghosts across Daichi’s ribs, pulling the upper halves of their bodies together before drifting down to anchor their hips to each other.

They grind against each other as they kiss. Daichi’s heart rate steadily increases, but not too much. Not yet. He won’t let the damn organ ruin this for him too. He can keep it under control just one time. Just once, and he can leave it.

He’s half surprised that it has enough in it to get enough blood to his dick to make him hard, but maybe that has less to do with his heart and more to do with Kuroo. He gasps when he feels Kuroo’s thick, warm fingers slip beneath the waistband of his pajamas and curl around his cock. “Kuroo—Tetsurou—”

“Just one name is fine, thanks,” Kuroo whispers into his neck before he clamps his teeth down over Daichi’s erratic pulse.

Daichi moans and twists his t-shirt. “Don’t sass me _now_ , you asshole.”

Kuroo twists his hand and roughly spills the precum beading up at Daichi’s head with his thumb. Daichi’s heart rate jumps at least three beats per minute. “Should I be worried about that?” His hand slows to teasing, but it’s really just concern.

Daichi shakes his head, panting and rocking his hips into Kuroo’s hand. “No, I’ll tell you if— _ugh_ , it’s not even going to be—that much longer.” The beeps are echoing in his head. He’s got every increment memorized at this point, and he knows he’s reaching the point of concern, before the levels that will bring the nurses in and end this before he gets his end. He’s not going to let that happen. He forces himself to breath deep, lifts Kuroo’s chin to capture his lips again.

They kiss slower this time, and Kuroo’s hand twists and jerks up and down and around him. He’s good at this, but even if he wasn’t, it wouldn’t make much of a difference to Daichi, who’s never had a chance at this before. One of the many things this disease took from him. But it also gave it back, when he met Kuroo.

His kisses are more breath than lips or tongue, and all his strength is in his hand, clutching at Kuroo’s rumpled t-shirt, and his hips, thrusting hard against him enough to make the shitty hospital bed squeak. The beeping has climbed again, but he can beat it. He bites his lip hard and urges his body to do him a favor for once, and by some miracle it does. He comes hard and groans against Kuroo’s cheek, pressed up against him so his hand barely has any room to work him to the end.

Kuroo leaves his messy hand slipped inside Daichi’s pants, resting on his hip, rubbing circles in it with his thumb as they listen to him pant and the heart rate monitor to slow down. It jumps every so often, two beats too close together, and they can both feel it in his chest as it pounds between them. Kuroo kisses his cheeks and his nose, and Daichi laughs quietly.

“I can’t believe we just did that. Thank you.” His voice is still a little airy.

Kuroo hums, and Daichi peeks at him to see that his eyes are closed. “No problem. You have to promise to stick around long enough to return the favor when you’re better,” he mumbles quietly.

‘When you’re better.’ Something he doesn’t hear very often. If ever. Daichi smiles. “Deal.”


End file.
